thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
David Ogden Stiers Narrations
Be Our Guest: The Making of 'Beauty and the Beast' (1991 Documentary) The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Read-Along) (Narration as Archdeacon) *''"I am the Archdeacon of Notre Dame Cathedral, and in my time, I have seen many things. But none so strange and wonderful as the tale of Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame. To hear his story, you can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"One stormy night, in the shadow of Notre Dame, some gypsies tried to sneak into Paris by boat. But a trap had been laid, and the evil Judge Frollo was waiting to arrest the gypsies. One of the women, clutching a bundle, ran to the cathedral for help. In her haste, she tripped on the steps and fell to the ground. Frollo, thinking the bundle held stolen goods, was surprised to hear it cry. Then he saw its face."'' *''"Frollo was about to drop the bundle down a well when I stepped from the cathedral and commanded him to stop. He drew the child back, his hand quivering. Frollo was not pleased. But he agreed, on the condition that we keep the child in the cathedral. Frollo gave the child a cruel name, a name that means half-formed, Quasimodo."'' *''"The years passed. Quasimodo, now a young man, had become the bell ringer of Notre Dame. He spent his time alone in the bell tower, building a tiny model of the city where he longed to be. Although Frollo was the only visitor to the bell tower, Quasimodo was often heard talking to the stone gargoyles, whom he called Hugo, Victor and Laverne."'' *''"Quasimodo loved watching festivals in the town square below. His favorite was the Feast of Fools, a celebration in which the men wore masks. But this year, he took one look and went back into the tower. Seeing this, Laverne shook her head sadly. Inside, Quasimodo found Judge Frollo in the doorway. As always, Frollo made him promise never to leave the tower."'' *''"And so, Quasimodo had to be satisfied playing with the people of his toy city. But in the square, another young man shouldered his way through a crowd of real people. His name was Phoebus, and he had just arrived in Paris. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes met the gaze of a young gypsy. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen."'' *''"Before Phoebus could say anything, two soldiers came up to the young woman and accused her of stealing. She ran, and Phoebus moved his horse to block the soldiers' way. One of the soldiers drew a dagger. Phoebus pulled his cloak to reveal a captain's uniform! The soldier bowed."'' *''"The soldiers led Phoebus to the Palace of Justice, where Frollo welcomed him as the new Captain of the Guard. Frollo ordered Phoebus to find the gypsies' nest and crush them like ants."'' *''"Quasimodo, in the meantime, had grown tired of his toy city and longed for the real thing. Swinging down from the tower, he crashed into one of the festival tents. When he looked up, he was staring into the lovely face of the young gypsy woman, whose name was Esmeralda. Quasimodo struggled to his feet. But in that moment, everything had changed. Quasimodo was in love."'' *''"A short time later, everyone gathered for the festival's big event; a contest to choose the ugliest man in the city, who would be crowned the King of Fools. As the crowd watched, Esmeralda went down a row of contestants, taking off each mask. When she got to Quasimodo, the people gasped. Then the gypsy leader recognized him."'' *''"A few people in the crowd lifted him onto their shoulders, and Frollo's men started laughing and throwing food at him. Frollo looked on, but refused to help. He was furious that Quasimodo had disobeyed him. Finally, Esmeralda stepped in. Seeing what Frollo had done, she called to him angrily."'' *''"Frollo ordered Phoebus to arrest her, and she took off running through the crowd with her goat, Djali. She ran to the cathedral, but Phoebus followed. When Frollo caught up, he grinned in triumph. That's when I stopped in, as the Archdeacon of Notre Dame. Frollo glared at Esmeralda. He stormed off, with Phoebus close behind."'' *''"Esmeralda looked up and saw Quasimodo watching from the stairway. She followed him to the tower where, shyly, he showed her his toy village and introduced her to the bells. Then he helped her escape Frollo's soldiers by carrying her down the side of the tower. In exchange, she gave him the special necklace she always wore, saying it would lead him to safety if he ever needed it."'' *''"When Judge Frollo heard that she had escaped, he was enraged. He summoned Phoebus, and together, they searched the city. Frollo suspected a miller and his family of hiding Esmeralda, and he ordered Phoebus to burn down their house. When Phoebus refused, the judge got even angrier."'' *''"The soldiers prepared to execute Phoebus. But Esmeralda, watching in secret, threw a rock at Frollo's horse. It reared, dumping Frollo to the ground. Phoebus broke free, hopped onto the horse and rode off in a hail of arrows. As he crossed the river, one of the arrows struck him and he fell into the water. Esmeralda slipped into the river and pulled him to safety. Phoebus was unconscious, but still breathing. She had to get help, but where? That's when she thought of her Quasimodo."'' *''"Back at the cathedral, Quasimodo looked down to the streets of Paris far below. Victor couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Esmeralda appeared in the doorway, supporting the injured Phoebus. Quasimodo agreed. As he watched them exchange tender looks, he knew that his love for Esmeralda was doomed."'' *''"Just then, Quasimodo heard hoofbeats in the square below. He took Esmeralda out the back way, then hid Phoebus and turned to face his master. Frollo was livid."'' *''"The minute Frollo left. Phoebus came out from his hiding place. Quasimodo stared at the floor. Phoebus staggered off. The gargoyles glared at Quasimodo, until finally, he ran to catch up."'' *''"Quasimodo, remembering the special necklace Esmeralda had given him, used it as a map. It led them to a cemetery, where they went down a dark stairway. At the bottom, they found themselves surrounded by gypsies. The gypsy leader smiled. Quasimodo and Phoebus were taken to the Court of Miracles to be hanged."'' *''"Just as the lever was about to be pulled, Esmeralda arrived. Phoebus warned the gypsies of Frollo's attack, giving all the credit to Quasimodo. A voice rang out. It was Frollo and his soldiers. He hadn't really known where the hideout was. Instead, he had tricked Quasimodo into leading him there."'' *''"By the next day, Phoebus and the gypsies were in prison. Quasimodo was chained inside the bell tower. And Esmeralda was in the square, sentenced to death by Judge Frollo to burn at the stake. The gargoyles pleaded with Quasimodo to do something, but he just shook his head. Then Frollo lit the fire, and something in Quasimodo snapped. Using all his strength, he broke the chains!"'' *''"Swinging down, Quasimodo scooped up the unconscious Esmeralda, taking her back to the tower. In the confusion, Phoebus was able to free himself and the gypsies. Frollo called to his men. Quasimodo, Phoebus and the gypsies held off the soldiers. But when Quasimodo turned to tell Esmeralda the good news, he found her lying deathly still."'' *''"Quasimodo looked up and saw Judge Frollo standing there. Suddenly, Esmeralda's eyes fluttered open. She was alive! Quasimodo lifted her and carried her out to the roof. Frollo drew his sword and followed them. Once outside, Esmeralda scrambled to safety, but Quasimodo was trapped. Frollo moved in for the kill, balancing on a stone gargoyle."'' *''As he raised his sword, the gargoyle broke and Frollo tumbled from the tower. Quasimodo fell with him, but at the last possible instant, Phoebus reached out and pulled him to safety."'' *''"A new day was dawning in Paris as Phoebus and Esmeralda walked proudly into the square, greeted by a happy crowd. The gypsy leader turned to the people. As they cheered, Quasimodo smiled and stepped out into the sunshine. The long night of his captivity was over. No longer would he have to dwell among the shadows of the cathedral or in the darkness of his own fears."'' Category:Narrations